The effect of various wavelengths of light have been studied for the relative effectiveness in killing leukemic L1210 cancer cells incubated with hematoporphyrin. Investigations were also performed to determine the enhancement of this light effect after introduction of enhancers into the medium which stimulate hematoporphyrin uptake by the L1210 cells.